


Jealous Sea

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Hook Me (A Huma Tale) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Descendants 3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: Thinking back on it, the sea witch wasn't sure why she had spurned his kiss. Perhaps she had been shocked by the gall of it. Harry had never tried to kiss her before. Sure, they were affectionate, they always had been. But why had he tried to kiss her? Kisses. Kisses were dangerous.





	Jealous Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Descendants 3 yesterday and loved it. Rest In Heavenly Peace to Cameron Boyce, your light will always shine on. This is the first part of a twelve part mini series surrounding Harry and Uma as well as the rest of the VKs taking place after the barrier came down. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Happy Reading!

It had finally happened. The barrier was down for good. Mal had kept her promise to all the kids on the Isle. Auradon had declared the day a land wide holiday and the celebrations were still going on even though the sun had long since set. No doubt it would carry on well into tomorrow. It was the time for revelry and for building bridges, forgiving, embracing. Laughing, singing, dancing.

Uma was pissed. The bright smile that had graced her face the moment she stepped out of her mother's shop and into the square to see the barrier fall and the kingdom and Isle officially united had slowly dimmed and waned throughout the course of the day. Now, she was scowling, sitting on a cushioned bench that was far too comfortable, slouching with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She had turned down many of the Auradon boys' requests for a dance, she had even waved away the plates of cake that were offered to her, and the punch. No, her attention was solely focused on that pink haired princess and her hook handed first mate who appeared to be way too friendly with each other.

Thinking back on it, the sea witch wasn't sure why she had spurned his kiss. Perhaps she had been shocked by the gall of it. Harry had never tried to kiss her before. Sure, they were affectionate, they always had been. And it was that affection, the hugs and embraces, the toying with her hair, the brushes against her cheek, the fist bumps and high fives, the hand holding but only sometimes, it was all those things that had really kept her going. She had never known any of it growing up on the Isle. Her mother's personal brand of affection consisted of tentacles that snapped and cracked like whips and harsh rebukes for no reason at all. She knew his father, the infamous Captain Hook was hardly any different. Which was why she enjoyed the tactile nature of their relationship the most. Or second most. She loved how he always had her back because that was even harder to come by on the Isle.

But why had he tried to kiss her? Kisses. Kisses were dangerous. Yeah, they broke spells and showed the world you were in love. But besides that? What was the point? And hadn't he done it after he had blatantly been trying to chat up that goody-two-shoes daughter of the Fairy Godmother anyway? Ravishing little duckling he had called her. Until Uma had nailed him in the ribs and reminded him of her name. And he had said it, with the same reverence he always gave those scant two syllables. And then leaned in with pursed lips and closed eyes and she...she balked like a scared little guppy hadn't she? Even if she played it off well enough.

And that's when Audrey had swooped in and dragged him off and they had been smiling in each others faces all day long.

Uma wanted to throw something, break something, run something through with a thrust of her sword. This wasn't what it was supposed to feel like being in Auradon, the barrier finally broken. She was supposed to be happy. And Harry and Little Miss Walk on the Wild Side had messed it all up.

“Why are you sitting here by yourself?” She would know that voice anywhere even it wasn't currently muffled by a mouthful of food. Rolling her eyes, Uma glared sidelong at Gil. If Harry was her first mate, Gil was her second. Even if he was a little scatter brained and childish. But nevertheless, he was loyal and skilled with swords and that was enough for her to call him a friend. Still, she wanted to be left alone so she didn't appreciate him butting into her personal space.

“Minding my business,” she muttered drily, her gaze once again settling on Harry who must have whispered something scandalous into Princess Peach's ear for her to be giggling that obnoxiously, “Maybe you should do the same.”

“Aww c'mon Uma! They've got cake and real ice cream and those grape things and everybody's asking for you. We finally did it. We made it.”

That was the thing with Gil too. Even on the Isle he could be so annoyingly optimistic about everything. Funny even though she was pissed, it didn't make Uma want to gauge her own eyes out as badly as it did back then. But still.

“No thank you Gil.” she bit out through clenched teeth, “I'm not hungry.”

“Yeah, right.” As dizzy as he could be, Uma should've known he would catch her in her lie. Kids from the Isle were always hungry. “You and Harry have a fight or something?”

Huffing in frustration, Uma turned to face the son of Gaston, settled back on the bench and began to pick at her fingernails – a nervous habit she wouldn't have even been aware of had Harry not pointed it out to her years ago. She tried for a casual tone. “What would make you think that?”

“Because you're looking at him like you want to gut him,” Gil volleyed back with a shrug, “Somehow I don't think that's allowed on this side of things though.”

“I'm not gonna gut him,” Uma said with a sigh, “But I'd love to make powder puff walk the plank.”

“Audrey?” Right. There was the dizziness rearing it's head again and Uma rolled her eyes hard enough that she almost feared they'd get stuck in her skull.

“Yes,” she hissed, “Audrey. Weren't we just fighting her and now look at him, got her wrapped around his hook like a make up covered worm. It's disgusting.”

“You know how Harry is,” Gil chattered on, though thankfully he had finally swallowed whatever he had been snacking on, “He'll get bored of her. You know he's not into those goody types.”

“But she's not one of those goody types, is she? Or did you forget? Sleeping curse? The battle with the armor? Turning people to stone? She's as cracked as those eggs you love so much. Hell, she's almost as bad as any of us.” The 'us' didn't need to be explained.

“But she's not you.”

Uma's head whipped around so fast one of her braids stung her cheek but she didn't care. Her eyes widened as she stared at Gil with an incredulous expression. “What-what do you mean?”

“You're his captain, our captain, and she's not. If you don't want him to talk to Audrey just tell him and he won't. You know that.”

Now that was an idea. Even if they were now Auradon kids – that was going to take some time to get used to for sure – they were pirates first and foremost and pirates lived by a code. She could order him to stay away from Audrey and if he refused, well that would be mutiny. And there would be none of that on her ship. Even if said ship was falling to pieces and currently docked in Pirates Bay back on the Isle.

Right. She could just ignore all these weird and stupid feelings, resist the urge to feed the princess to the fishes, and have her first mate back where he belonged all in one fell swoop. She was a genius.

“Run along Gil,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, but a smirk to soften the nonchalance, “And save me a piece of cake, all right?”

Gil nodded with a grin and went off to do as she bid. Uma sat on the bench a while longer, attempting to observe when she should make her move. It couldn't possibly be that hard, no, it wouldn't be hard at all. Go up, tell Harry it was time to go. And everything would be fine. However Audrey responded, well the sea witch doubted the girl was keen to pull another villain act on the land after everyone had been so forgiving the first time and to be perfectly honest, without the magic of the scepter and the crown, she probably couldn't do much harm anyway. Such was the way in Auradon. No one here with the exception of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had any street knowledge, knew how to protect themselves. Surrounded by heroes, there had probably never been a need. Which was why Audrey's little Queen of Mean stunt had been so unexpected and dangerous. Fools. Maybe now the kingdom would learn everyone was capable of a little wickedness and it didn't matter who one's parents were.

She was stalling. Right. It was time to get a move on. Rising to her feet, Uma stretched a crick out of her neck and sauntered over to where Harry stood with Audrey. A sly smirk toying at the corners of her lips Her plan was to play it cool. Right up until Harry's eyes met hers as she approached and she could see that forget-me-not blue that rivaled even the blue of the sea up close and she forgot how to speak.

“Uma?”

She stopped short, her brow furrowing. There was something different about the way he said her name this time. And perhaps it was because there was a smile still lingering on his face from when he turned away from the girl whose waist he had his arms around. Maybe it was the fact that Audrey turned to face her too, wearing that fake simpering grin of hers while her glitter pink nails traced a line down Harry's jugular vein. Oh, yeah, walking the plank was too good for her. Maybe she'd snatch Harry's hook and try it on for size.

“What - ?”

“_Nothing_,” Uma spat venemously, ignoring the looks of confusion as she turned her back on her first mate and stalked off toward the direction of the now open barrier. This was a mistake. The Isle was her home. Let Harry and his new princess enjoy the spoils of war. She wasn't about to stand in their way.


End file.
